Thrown Out of Heaven (SCP Fanfiction)
by Ambrose Penman
Summary: The thought of the supernatural both amazes and scares people. It is the unknown that strikes the most fear within us. But for a man who encounters the supernatural as frequently as the air he breathes, nothing of these "things" really suprises him... Or is it?
1. Abnormality

"-that is all. This is Noah Williams, reporting."

"-and... Cut."

At the announcement of his cameraman, Noah sighed. Finally! they are done recording!

He tiredly loosened up his tie as he walked to his cameraman, Cyrus, to see if they need to redo something or not. After he got the affirmation that everything is good, he heads inside their network vehicle. Cyrus followed after him and took the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"Um, Noah, if you don't mind, I think you should take a rest for a while. It will take us half an hour to get back to the network." Cyrus said, looking up at the rear view mirror of the vehicle.

"Thank you for the concern, Cyrus, but don't worry, I'm fine." Noah assured Cyrus, though he looks like he would drop dead any time.

Cyrus shook his head and stared straight ahead while keeping his conversation going on the clearly tired reporter.

"Dude, take it up. Although it may look like as if I am overstepping my boundaries here, your health is important. Noah, if I must say, you look like a sleep-deprived ghost if I will ever see one." At that, Noaht snorted and laughed at the ridiculousness of the comparison.

"Yeah, with the bags under my eyes and all. But seriously, I'm fine. I still need to finish some papers and pass the edited version and then I'll go home." Noah said while checking his phone to see his schedule. Cyrus still have a disapproving face but nodded.

They continued to drive back to the head office.

Arriving at the head office, Noah sets off to his working area and began editing his news for their online portal. Though blurry eyed and sleep deprived, he is still nimble in his work.

After an hour or so of the repeated cycle of checking and revising, he is finished. He stretched from his chair and after getting some of his bones pop, he began packing his things. He walked down a series of stairs as he doesn't like the elevators, to the basement and to his car, starting it, and then driving home.

The drive home was quiet. It gave him some time to contemplate the events of his day. He sighed. He sighed not out of exhaustion, but to the mundanity of his life. Sure, he enjoys his career as a reporter, but the constant pressure of time and efficiency often crawls up in his skin. He isn't complaining though, he loves his job and the people around him, but he wants one that is more in-depth. Maybe a documentary or something regarding some of the pressing issues of the society.

As he mused his life, he hadn't noticed that he arrived at his house. It's nothing of extravagance. A simple house fitting a simple man. He parked the car on the garage and and unlocked the door. He entered his dark and empty living room. He hadn't bothered turning the lights on as he ascended the stairs into his own room.

Flicking the lights on, he noted the mess on his desk.

 _"I don't think I left my desk like that this morning..."_

Shaking his head, he noticed the pinned news report on his corkboard. He walked to it and examined its content.

"A book that can predict a person's death, causes public attention... What the hell? Do I really have to make a cover story for this one? Clearly, this is all just the classic 'paranormal' stuff people believes in these days..." He said with a raised eyebrow.

He just pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the on coming headache.

 _"My salary should be raised if I have to deal with this thing just for a cover story."_

He thought as he prepared for bed, not noticing the misplaced folder of the said article.

The next morning, Noah woke up a little bit early than the usual. He got up from his bed and heads to the bathroom to wash his face.

"I really do need to take more rest. Cyrus is right. I do look like a sleep-deprived ghost."

After a while, he finished preparing and heads to their network building. He noted the perfect weather, the not-so heavy traffic, and the general atmosphere of their office. He began to feel uncomfortable.

"Am I hungry? No... I ate breakfast. I cooked it myself so I don't think I upset my stomach with it. Is... is something going to happen? I hope not." He thought as he got out of his car and walked off to meet his cameraman, Cyrus, to record their cover story.

"Morning, Noah." Cyrus, the 39 year old man that likes to wear khakis and short-billed caps, greeted Noah with a jovial grin.

"Good Morning to you too, Cyrus." Noah greeted back as they got inside the network vehicle.

"So, where were we heading off?" Cyrus asked, starting the car.

"We need to go to the Smith Research Institute in Tallahassee. Its for the weird book that can predict people's death." Noah said while opening his laptop. Cyrus nodded.

"Do you believe in those things? Ghost, supernatural entities... Paranormal stuff."

Noah had a thoughtful look as he ponders the question. He's right. Even now, science still hasn't uncovered most of the world's mysteries. Leaving the world an open place for such things.

"Maybe. You see, before science came, everything is a mystery. Yes, science answer stuffs, but it still hasn't found answers to some of the world's mind boggling questions. But if you would be talking about the book that predicts people deaths, no. I don't believe in such craps." Noah answered with a laugh. Cyrus also let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you."

Their car pulled over in front of the pristine white building. Noah walked out of the car first and walked inside the building, Cyrus following after. They went straight to the reception desk.

"Welcome to the Smith Research Institute! How may I help you?" The lady at the reception asked.

"Hello, I'm Noah Williams from Florida Broadcasting News Network, and this is my cameraman, Cyrus Crawford. We are here to conduct an interview with Dr. Arthur Faust." Noah said, handing the reception lady his I.D.

The lady handed back Noah's I.D after confirming his appointment with the said doctor and checked her computer database.

"Dr. Faust is in the second floor, room 203." The reception lady smiled and gave them visitor passes.

The two men nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to the said floor and room.

After a few minutes, they arrived in front of room 203. Noah gently knocked on the door and a faint "come in" was heard inside. He turned the knob and opened the door.

Sitting inside the room is a middle aged man with graying, slick-backed hair and a lab coat on. The man noticed their presence and stood up to meet the two.

"Good Morning, I am Dr. Arthur Faust, head of research in this institute. You two are Noah Williams and Cyrus Crawford respectively, am I right?" both men nodded. "All right. You are here to interview me and personally film the mysterious book. Please have a seat." Dr. Faust offered. Noah sat down while Cyrus sets up the camera and finding the good angle for the interview.

"It is an honor that you allowed us to interview you." Noah said while he prepares his questions. Dr. Faust laughs.

"Yes, I assume you heard about how I refused the other offers of interviews?" Noah nodded.

"Yes I did. So I got pressured and nervous when I formally emailed you my request." At this, the doctor loudly laughed.

"Well, how can I refuse the newscaster who also happens to be my nephew?" The doctors eyes turned soft as he looked at Noah.

"You have gotten tall now. Last time I saw you, you barely reached my knees!" both men laughed at the memory. A cough caught the attention of the two and signalled that everything is ready.

"Okay. 3, 2, 1... Rolling!" Cyrus announced. Hearing this, Noah donned his professional face which surprised his Dr. Faust, but he still smiled proudly at his nephew and fixed his posture. Time to get professional.

"Dr. Arthur Faust, can you give us details as to where you have found this book?" Noah asked, his eyes unwavering.

"Me and my research team went to Sicily, Italy where we recieved a report on a family of fortune tellers, who were said to be able to accurately predict a person's last day on earth and show them how this will happen." The doctor said while showing a picture of the family. Noah's eyebrows rose when he heard the last sentence.

"It shows people how their death will be? How can that happen?" His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. Dr. Faust kept his straight face on and continued.

"The book, which we called as Death's Record, is a blank book. It doesn't contain any written information on what it is about or as to who is its creator. It seems that when people first looked at it, they will see their own names slowly appearing as if someone is writing their names on it, together with a specified time and date, then the vision of their deaths occur. They also noticed that after the "vision of death", a day or two had passed. It all depends upon the person. After that, the book becomes blank again. You can say that it is a one time thing." Dr. Faust explained.

"I now understand, please continue."

"Okay. Going back, the family was then shunned and was later persecuted by the people in their area as they thought of them being involved with witchcraft and demons. The local priest, Father Alberto, took them in and, considering that Father Alberto and I were friends, he called me and my research team over." Noah nodded and wrote it down on his notepad.

"So, I am assuming that you have gotten permission from the family to take the book with you." Dr. Faust nods in affirmation.

"Yes, they did. They even begged us to take it as far away from them as possible. They considered the book as cursed." At this statement, Noah's curiousity slowly takes over.

"Cursed? May we request to see it?" the doctor stood up and motioned for them to follow after him.

"Yes. But please take your courage with you and brace yourself as to what you will see."

They entered a dark room. Noah assumed that it is made this way to reduce the risk of getting the book's pages destroyed by the harsh light. Noah was about to take a good look at the book, but the door suddenly flew open.

"Stop your recording and put your hands up and put it behind your head. This is MTF Lambda-5. That book is anomalous and is to be contained as per protocol. Step back and you shall not be harmed." A voice boomed inside the quiet room, followed by sounds of guns being prepared to shoot if needed.

Cyrus immediately stops his recording and puts his hands behind his head, Noah and Dr. Faust follows after.

One of the armed men walked to whom they presume as the commander whispering something that they cannot hear. The commander nodded and ordered his men, pointing at Noah.

"W-wait...What's happening!? W-weren't doing anything w-wrong!" Noah uttered while two of the armed men took him by the arm.

"You did. But it doesn't matter. You won't remember the details, anyway. Men, take him away from the building and into the helicopter. For the rest of you, leave the building and start administering class-A amnestics." The Commander ordered while he and his team slowly leads both Dr. Faust and Cyrus into the lobby, where the rest of the institute employees who have seen them has gathered.

Dr. Faust looked around and he saw the familiar faces of his co-workers, but none of his nephew.

"Where is Noah!? Where did you brought him!?" Dr. Faust asked in a panicked voice.

The Commander looked at him and gave him a blank look. Well, as blank as the mounted visor of his helmet can give.

"He would be safe with us. After all, we SECURE, CONTAIN, and PROTECT. Men, deploy the class-A amnestic!" And a suspicious cloud of gas entered the building and sounds of falling, unconscious bodies are heard. The Commander beacon a man to come near him.

"Agent Horn, make sure to delete the footage from the camera. Make sure that everything is cleared."

"Yes, Commander Flynn."


	2. The Researcher

Murmurs of researchers are heard throughout the halls and various rooms and laboratories of Site-17. People in white lab coats walk around and various researchers go about in their daily routines.

One could say that it is any normal day on the said site. Normal by the standards of the Foundation.

"Hey Glitch! Wait up!"

A man stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the person who called him.

"What is it, Damon? And please stop calling me "Glitch". It's Christopher and not "Glitch"" Christopher said as his friend walked up to him.

"Heh. Make me." Damon said, fixing his MTF uniform. Christopher sighed and checked the folders in his arms.

"Are those for Dr. Kondraki?" Damon asked while they turned the corner.

"Yeah. Hold on, do you know where his head office is?" Christopher said looking confusedly at Damon.

"It's on the fourth floor. We should take this elevator up." Damon said as they used the elevator.

Inside, they talked about how their day started and the events that followed after. Their conversations are normally friendly and lax, but today, it seemed a little strained.

"Hey, Glitch. You don't need to feel anxious. Calm down bro. It isn't so bad here. It's like any other sites of the Foundation." Damon reassured his friend as they walked out of the elevator. Christopher chuckled lightly.

"It really is like any other Foundation facility because it also have confusing and eerie hallways that I always find myself lost into." Both men laughed at the commentary. They walked into an empty hallway that branches out. They took the left one and there came a room.

"Well, we are here. I will take my leave then." Damon said while patting Christopher on the back.

"See you later, 'Mon"

"See 'ya, Glitch" Damon said with a loud chuckle.

"For the last time, it's Christopher, not Glitch!" Christopher called out to his friend.

After Damon disappeared on the corner, Christopher readied himself. He breathed in and then out. After gathering up his courage, he gave the door a few knocks until he heard the gruff "Come in".

He gently opened the door and he immediately noticed the music playing inside the room.

"Ave Verum Corpus?"

Christopher's voice seemed to caught the attention of the man as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Ah. You must be the newly transferred researcher from Site-19." The man said monotonously as he got up from his seat to walk over in front of Christopher.

"Yes, sir. I'm Christoper Roswell. I was once under the tutelage of Dr. Porter. It's nice to meet you Dr. Kondraki." Christopher reached out his hand for a handshake. Dr. Kondraki took his offered hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dr. Kondraki smiled, but the said smile doesn't reach his eyes. Christopher noticed this but paid no mind into it.

"So... You like classical music?" Christopher asked while glancing around the room.

Dr. Kondraki went back to his desk and sat down, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Yeah..."

An unpenetrable silence took over the room as Christopher was left standing in the middle of the room.

"Uh... This is awkward." He stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to agree. But since you are working under me, you have to get used it." Dr. Kondraki said, setting down his coffee mug and continuing his work on his computer.

"You are right, sir. Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Christopher walked toward Dr. Kondraki's desk and placed the stack of folders and papers on it.

"These are the folders and papers that Dr. Porter wants me to give you before I was transferred here."

Dr. Kondraki looked at it for a moment before reaching out for one of the folders with the [CLASSIFIED] stamp.

He checked the folder once and placed it on one of his drawers before standing up.

"Thank you for safely delivering it here. Well then, follow me. We were supposed to be conducting an observation in SCP-343's chamber. I assume that you have read or atleast heard of what 343 is?" Dr. Kondraki said while walking out of the room, Christopher followed suit.

"Yes. SCP-343 is a humanoid, sapient, safe SCP, that is currently detained here in Site-17. It was first discovered walking in the streets of Prague, but later vanishes and appeared on a rooftop." Dr. Kondraki gave a hum of approval at Christopher's words.

"You seem to have studied the SCPs well. Good for you. It will keep you alive during _the most dire of situations._ " The doctor's words brought shivers down the researcher's spine.

"Containment breaches..." Christopher muttered, looking visibly shaken. Dr. Kondraki hid his smirk by turning his head back around. Their walk continued until they entered a door requiring a security clearance.

When they entered the hallway, Christopher noted the sudden change in temperature. It has gotten colder and colder as they pass the hall.

A room, which has a heavily tinted window made of thick glass, seems to be the source of the cold air. It also has a yellow poster that says SCP-XXXX, Item Class: Keter. Christopher cleared his throat to get Dr. Kondraki's attention.

"Sir. May I know what is in this room? I have read the SCP files of the ones that are contained here, but I don't remember having read about this one."

At this inquiry, Dr. Kondraki stopped and looked at the locked door of the containment chamber. He has a contemplating look on his face before sighing.

"The one contained in this chamber is not yet a fully classified SCP since the foundation still cannot conduct any research on it. Though I can't give you any other possible answers on what is on that room, I can safely disclose it on you that it is a cognitohazard." Dr. Kondraki answered.

The researcher slowly nodded his head in understanding and they proceeded to their destination, but not without Christopher looking back on the containment chamber.

 _"Just...what is behind that door?"_


	3. Bewilderment

After a few minutes of navigating the eerie and dimly lit hallways of the facility, they have arrived at a double-door with two MTF guards on each side.

Dr. Kondraki showed his key card and the guards nodded in, opening the doors and letting them pass through. They went inside the adjacent observation room and saw a man who was arranging some papers and files.

"Good Morning." Dr. Kondraki's emotionless greeting caught the attention of the man who immediately walked in their direction to greet them.

"Good Morning, Dr. Kondraki and Researcher Roswell. I'm Doctor Winston and I am here as a substitute for Dr. Beck's absence. He was having a meeting so he wouldn't be here." the man, now known as Dr. Winston, explained to the two.

Dr. Kondraki nodded in acknowledgement and he set his eyes on the two-way window installed in the room.

"It seems that 343 has a visitor. How long have they been talking?"

Dr. Winston looked at the analog clock and back to Dr. Kondraki.

"It has been two and a half hours now since they started conversing." Dr. Winston answered, while walking next to the two men.

SCP-343's visitor then stood up and appears to be thanking the SCP before making their way out of the room. At this moment, Dr. Kondraki activated the microphones and speakers installed in the chamber.

"Good Morning, SCP-343." Dr. Kondraki greeted, once again, in an emotionless way. 343 fixated his eyes, or what seems to be his eyes on the window.

"Good Morning to you too, doctors and to the young researcher with you." SCP-343's greeting surprised Christopher. He looked at the two doctors behind him.

"H-how?!" Christopher asked, his blue eyes wide from bewilderment. He's sure that the microphones inside their observation area was off when Dr. Winston greeted them

"Do not be afraid, My child. As you know who I am, I expect that, perhaps, you already discerned what I can do." A gentle, booming voice echoed inside the room.

The three men turned their head towards the source, and they found SCP-343 standing behind Christopher, with his arms behind him.

Christopher backed away a few steps before observing 343. He is not doing anything, just standing there, watching them.

"Tell me, My child, what is your name?" SCP-343 asked. Christopher looked at his superiors if he can share his name. The two doctors gave him the go signal.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell Him." said Dr. Kondraki.

"Well then, my name is Christopher Roswell. Nice to meet you, SCP-343." He greeted politely. SCP-343 gently smiled and walked towards him.

Christopher tensed. He doesn't know what to do. What does SCP-343 have in mind? Why is SCP-343 walking towards him?

These thoughts swam in his mind before he was brought into a tight embrace.

 _"Wait. What!?"_

"My child, be of courage, for from today onwards, you are about to experience things, way beyond what you have from the last breach at your former Site." 343 gently said and released Christopher from the hug.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, his face showing confusion.

"You will find out...but I want you to know," SCP-343 said.

He looked back at Christopher with a gentle smile.

"You are the key."

At this, SCP-343 walked back to his room and remained silent and unresponsive.

SCP-343's words and actions baffled the three men, but specifically left Christopher shaken.

 _"Experience things? Way beyond the last breach? What does he mean?"_ He thought.

 _Strange_.

A cough broke the silence in the room. Christopher turned his attention towards the two doctors.

"We haven't done the observation, though we got something worth while. This observation is over. We will conduct this again some other time." Dr. Kondraki said as he extended his hand towards Dr. Wilson.

"Thank you for your participation today, Dr. Wilson." Dr. Wilson took his hand and shook it.

"Yours as well, Dr. Kondraki."

Dr. Kondraki faced Christopher, and gestured for him to follow.

"Let's get back to my office to discuss some things. Then after that, you are allowed to have your break. But then, you have to return after an hour." Dr. Kondraki sternly said as he expertly navigates the halls of the facility.

After a few minutes, they were back again at the familiar office door. It opened automatically after Dr. Kondraki tapped his key card on its security lock and they entered.

Dr. Kondraki walked back to his desk and sat down on his chair and fully focused his attention on the black haired researcher.

"That observation did not go as planned. It is to be expected as SCP-343 can practically do what it wants. But what we did not expect was its actions." His eyes turned into a serious one that made Christopher tense.

Seeing his underling's reaction caused him to sigh in a tired way.

"Well, whatever SCP-343 means, we still need to prepare on what it is. Who knows what will happen." He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back on his chair.

"You are dismissed. I expect to see you in an hour."

"Certainly, Doctor."

Christopher left Dr. Kondraki's officed and let out a shaky breath.

"That was nerve-wracking and what kind of day is this?" He thought.

He was about to get lost to his own world again when he suddenly felt an arm slung itself on his shoulder.

"Hey, Glitch." A familiar voice greeted.

Christopher's eyes twitched at the name.

"When will you recognize it in your system that my name is not "Glitch"?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Heh. I'm not a graduate of computer science or anything, but when you caused those 15 computer units to lag and then shut itself down back in Site-19, I must say that the nickname is just appropriate." Damon said in an attempt to piss off his friend.

"You make it sound like as if I did it on purpose." Christopher replied. Damon laughed and lightly hit his friend's side.

"Hey. What are you going to do on your break?" Damon asked, placing his arms behind his head while walking.

Christopher was about to answer when his stomach grumbled. Damon laughed loudly while clutching his own stomach. Christopher followed the laughter of his friend shortly.

"Dude. You got to stop your habit of not eating breakfast. Your stomach just sounded like a whale. A dying whale."

"You are exaggerating again..."

"What? It makes it more fun!"

The two arrived at the site cafeteria and ordered their food. It was packed, as usual, by scientist and researchers. The light buzzing of talking people made a friendly atmosphere in the area.

"So, how's your day?" Damon asked after sipping his coffee.

"Kind of normal, save from what has transpired at SCP-343's chambers." Christopher said and continued eating his food.

"Well, what happened?"

Christopher placed down his utensils and looked at the plate as if on a trance. Damon noticed this and flicked his friend's forehead.

"Dude. If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not forcing you to." Christopher smiled at his friend's word.

"Uh... Everything started out fine at first. We met Dr. Wilson and observed SCP-343 while it is on its chamber. When its visitor left, Dr. Kondraki greeted it. SCP-343 turned towards us and greeted us back, but he also mentioned me even though I haven't let my presence known."

Damon hummed and urged his friend to continue.

"SCP-343 then appeared inside the room and it...embraced me."

Hearing it caused Damon to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Did it say anything?" He asked. Christopher nodded.

"Yeah. He said something about what I will "experience" and that I was "the key"." Christopher said. Damon scrunched his face in confusion.

"" _the_ _key_ "? As in SCP-343's key?" Damon asked, clearly not getting what Christopher said.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, you better be careful then." said Damon, finishing his cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I'll certainly do that."

Christopher then noticed his watch and abruptly stood up and took his plates to put it away.

"Hey, 'Mon, I need to go. My break is up." Damon nodded and waved at his friend.

"See you back at the quarters then."

"Yeah. See you later."

Christopher bid his friend farewell before heading back to Dr. Kondraki's office.

"Wait a minute... Where are the personnel quarters again?"

He arrived back at the office. He's late and he's probably screwed. After calming his breathing down, he called out to Dr. Kondraki, but there was no answer.

Christopher decided to enter the room by tapping his key card. He then found out the reason why no one answered him.

There was Dr. Kondraki, snoozing off while resting his head on his desk, his hat sliding down his brown locks.

"Doctor. Doctor... Doctor wake up." He called out to the doctor. Dr. Kondraki stirred and woke up. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and yawned.

"Did I fell asleep?" He asked, clearly disoriented.

"Yes, doctor." Christopher affirmed. Dr. Kondraki, now aware of his surroundings, focused on his new researcher.

"I need to find a new way to keep myself awake." He said. Christopher placed his fingers on his chin, having a thoughtful face.

"Doctor. Have you tried listening to Haydin's Symphony No. 94?"

The doctor had a look on his face, clearly considering Christopher's suggestion.

"Haydin's Surprise Symphony? I'll try next time. But enough of this chit chats, I still have to tell you something." Dr. Kondraki's serious tone speaks of something important.

"What is it, Doctor?"

Dr. Kondraki reached out for a document and passed it on to Christopher. After receiving the file, he opened it and skimmed its content.

"Death's Record? The anomalous book that shows a person's day and manner of death?" Dr. Kondraki nodded in affirmation to Christopher's inquiry.

"Yes. You are assigned to do research on it. I count on you to do that."

Christopher smiled.

"Yes, Doctor."

Somewhere in Site-19, a figure stood in a corner, holding a radio transceiver.

"I believe you know of the details already." a voice said. A clicking sound was heard as the figure answered.

"Yes, sir. I'll immediately issue an order to the MTFs to tighten the security and to stay alert on that sector."

"Good."

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you for reading this story! Please leave your comments (hopefully some constructive criticisms). Please read and review. Love lots!**


End file.
